


Win Me

by pkmarvel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpah Annie, Alpah Furlan, Alpah Mikasa, Alpah Reiner, Alpah Ymir, Alpah Zeke, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Beta Hange, Beta Isabel, Beta Petra, FBI Agent Erwin, FBI Agent Levi, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Leader Zeke, Omega Eren, Omega Krista, Omega Marco, Paramedic Eren, Smut, Violence, eren is a sweetheart, like a major one, like tons of it, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmarvel/pseuds/pkmarvel
Summary: Erwin Smith is the head of the most successful FBI team in not only New York, but the world. Known as the Elites, they have been cracking cases left and right. However, when important members of the New York government system are being murdered, the team jumps into action, trying to piece together the troubling clues left behind.But when frustrations are high, Pixis calls in a favor from Eren Yeager, a very talented paramedic, and an even more intelligent person, as well as fighter. With this new asset, can the team finally catch the killer? Or will it all be for nothing?I know I suck at summaries but please give this a chance, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! It may be a little rusty at first but I always go back and change some things around, so I promise it’ll get better!  
> Any comments or suggestions and feedback are super appreciated!  
> Thanks again! Hope you Enjoy!

      **Chapter One: Getting To Know You**

     Erwin sighed for the what seemed like the millionth time today. Papers upon papers were scattered across his desk, images of women and men, all different in looks, starring back up at him, horror still etched on every one of their faces, even after death took them.

     This case was one of the worst he has ever seen, and while living in New York, he has seen some pretty weird and despicable things. So far all of the cases have been excelling to higher risk targets, starting low with interns, then the unsub moved on to assistants, and has finally moved to the state government officials of New York. Erwin knew if they didn’t get a lead soon, not only would his job be at stake, but more innocent and good lives will be lost, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t stop this maniac from killing anyone else.

      Still deep in thought, a knock on his door was what drew him out of his coma like state of misery. Shaking off the guilt and frustrations that were plaguing him, he stood up and stalked over to the door, opening it up to see Levi, his second in command, waiting impatiently, his trademark frown seeming more annoyed than usual today.

     “What can I do for you, Levi?” Erwin tiredly asked. Hopefully Levi was here to bring him some good news, and if not, well, he will just have to wait and see. Levi usually wasn’t one to bring “good” news.

     “Pixis has called a meeting. Wants all of us to be there. He says it’s something good.” Levi ground out, angry at being disturbed from his work and playing babysitter to Hange, their special chemical analysis agent. She was one crazy son of a bitch for a Beta, but she was the best at her job, and wouldn’t be here if she couldn’t provide some help to this team, so he tolerated her. Barely. Doesn’t mean he has to like it.

      “Alright, let's get going. Lord knows we don’t want to keep that man waiting.” Erwin chuckled, and walked side by side with Levi, until they got to the conference room, where the rest of the Elite members were sitting around waiting.

     Scanning the room, Erwin noticed Armin, the omega of the team, and the genius that hides behind the computer. An expert hacker and super genius with technology, Armin fit right on in. Next was Mikasa, a skilled fighter. She was the one who usually did hand to hand combat and infiltration for the team. She was quiet, nice to people who treated her well, but definitely a force to be reckoned with. If Erwin was being honest with himself, she was one scary Alpha. Right now she was tense, sitting on the edge of the table, documents in both hands. Levi, well, as Erwin liked to describe him, was a hard headed asshole of an Alpha, but nevertheless, Erwin appreciated his strength and perseverance, so he made Levi his second in command. Besides, he was was just as good in hand to hand combat as Mikasa, but his main talents were weapons and extracting information. As for Erwin, he was the sweet talker and the boss, the head Alpha, and his talent was planning, knowing how to be one step ahead of all their enemies. It came in useful many times when a plan went wrong. But right now, he couldn’t even start a plan when they had no clue to who this person even was.

     At that moment, Pixis, their boss and head of their team unit, walked in. He was responsible for paperwork and keeping the media out of their hair. He was a man with many connections, and someone who you didn’t question or cross.

    “Well, glad to see everyone here. It’s nice to see so many frustrated faces, because-“ Pixis was cut off by a now very pissed of Levi.

    “What the actual fucking hell, Pixis! Cut the bullshit and tell us what is going on! I’m tired of chasing this guy around in circles, so god help me if this isn’t a lead I will rip you to pieces!” Levi ranted, eyes gleaming with the intent to murder, his Alpha scent taking on an overwhelming smokey smell. Erwin gave him a disapproving look, for Levi was the only one that back talked Pixis and got away with it, simply because Levi was a valuable resource to the team, and Erwin didn’t like Levi’s blatant disrespect towards their captain.

     Pixis fixes Levi a glare, and continued. “As I was saying, I may be able to cure some of your frustrations. I have many connections, as most of you know, but there is one in particular that owes me big time. Now, I would hate to call him for this favor, but our lack of getting anywhere with this case has caused me to be desperate. Now, he shall be here in a few moments, but I want you all to respect him as you all respect me, or Erwin. Also, please don’t-“

    Again, Pixis was interrupted, this time by a complete and total stranger. “Ah! I’m so sorry Pixis, my last run was a bad one, had to stabilize a major stab wound to the chest, damn alphas couldn’t control themselves and ended up hurting their Beta friend.” Looking out to the rest of the team, the guy gave a dazzling smile. “Hey! I’m Eren, I’m the one that is going to be helping you guys on this case!”

    Erwin starred, his heart beating so fast as those beautiful eyes looked right at him, the left one a brilliant gold, while the other was a captivating shade of blue with a few flecks of emerald green. His skin was like it was kissed by the sun,with freckles dotted around his cheeks in blatant worship. His hair was a delicious shade of chocolate brown, messy and falling perfectly around his face. And his scent, oh god was it a scent of the angel. The sweet tang of honey and vanilla was dizzying, making Erwin want to get on his knees and beg this beautiful creature for anything and everything. His long, toned legs were accentuated by form fitting joggers, and his collarbones were on view perfectly by the cropped sweater he wore, also exposing a tantalizing sliver of a toned stomach. And oh, his ass was-

    A snicker from his right brought him out of stupor, noticing that the male omega in front of him must have asked him a question, for he was looking at him, head tilted to the side. Pixis also looked amused, a sly smile on his face. A blush overtook his face, as shame and arousal fought for dominance. Erwin calmly making eye contact with the omega, asked, “I’m sorry, could you, ah, repeat the question?”

     A melodious voice rang out from Eren as he looked at the handsome Alpha. Eren was not usually interested in Alphas, or anyone for that matter, but the delightful scent of pine and a tint of something fruity was making his inner omega perk up with interest . “Of course! I was just introducing myself personally. I’m Eren, and you must be Erwin Smith, correct?” He made sure to stick out his hand, because manners always come first.          

     Erwin took the dainty hand in his as he shook it. “Yes, that’s me. And might I say, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” And with that said, Erwin leaned down a placed a simple kiss on the back of Eren's hand, eyes never looking away from his. His stomach churned at the sight of the omega’s blissful expression at the action, a blush adorning his beautiful face.

    “Ah, um, t-thank you! It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Eren turned around. “Pixis, would you like to introduce the rest of the team?” Eren asked sweetly, his voice sending a pleasant chill down his spine.

   Pixis smiled. “Of course. Everyone, this is Eren Yeager. He is one of the best paramedic in New York, even though he sometimes doesn’t think so.” Pixis gave Eren a pointed look, which Eren returned just as quick.

  Feisty, I like it. Erwin thought.

   Pixis continued,“Anyway, Eren is not only a great paramedic, but he is an amazing fighter and intel gatherer, and can rival Armin in intelligence. His specialty though is gang, mafia, and any other major criminal intel. He has done many inside jobs for me, which I greatly appreciate. Now, go around and introduce yourselves.”

     Armin went first. “Hi! I’m Armin, the tech and brains of this operation. It’s nice to have another omega around to keep these guys in place.”

    Eren let out a laugh and grinned. “Oh boy, let’s give them some hell then, eh?” A wink added onto the statement, and Erwin could tell Armin and him instantly clicked.

   “I’m Mikasa. It’s nice to have another fighter in the group. I hope you can help us.” She said, voice monotone and her face bored. Eren tilted his head and his face turned serious. “Well, I hope I can too, I really want to help catch this guy.” Eren stated, determination radiating off of him.

    Hange was the next one to introduce herself. She bounded up to Eren, glasses crooked on her face, started excitedly shaking Eren's hand up and down. “Wow, it is a great opportunity to meet you! You are sooooo cute, just look at your face! Awe, I’m sure you are a charmer, tell me, is there anything surprising about the people you encounter? Like the guy you talked about being stabbed earlier, did he-“ Hange was cut off as Levi let out a warning growl he used when she was getting too annoying.

     Eren laughed and took Hange’s hand in both of his. “You must be the great and wonderful scientist I hear all about. I’m so honored to meet you, and I would love to hear more about your work later on, and I would be happy to tell you some of crazy patients I have to attend to.”

     Hange squealed and walked away rambling on how nice Eren was. Levi then looked up, back at Eren, and fought hard to contain his composure. Levi has never been attracted to an omega before, but god was Eren a fucking angel. Levi wanted to ravish him for hours on end, his inner alpha roaring, saying mine, claim, mate, over and over again. At the same time, though, Levi wanted to shower Eren with anything he wanted, to take care of him, protect him. He has never felt these feelings before, and instantly did not like them. “I’m Levi, second in command, so you better listen to me, brat. I’m also a fighter and weapons expert, but I mainly extract information. Don’t fucking screw up. I’m not going to let some weak omega bring us down.” Levi bit out, sneering at Eren.

    Before Erwin or anyone else could reprimand him for his tone and rudeness, Eren beat him to it. “Excuse me? Just because I’m an omega or new here, I’m not going to lay down and take you insulting me! I’m not as weak as you may think I am, and I can kick your ass any day! Don’t you dare underestimate me! I’m as capable as you are when blindfolded! Pleasure to meet you to asshole.” Eren sneered right back, eyes ablaze with a burning fire.

     Levi seemed shocked, then smiled and let out a huff and shook his head. “Hmph, guess you’re not a pushover. I like that.” Levi commented. Eren just gave him an unimpressed look before turning to Erwin. “What about you? What are your talents?” Eren questioned, looking over at Erwin, who fell just a little more in love with Eren and his personality after his argument with Levi. Anyone who can put Levi in his place are definitely worth the world.

       “I am the head of this team. I am the strategist, or planner, whatever you want to call it. I’m also the, what one would call the “sweet talker”. I present myself as the good cop, it comes in very useful for interrogations. Believe me when I say I am thankful for you coming and helping us with this case, it means a lot.” Erwin stated, and gave Eren his trademark smile.

     Before Eren could say anything back, Pixis came over and slapped a hand on Erwin’s back. “Well, as much as I love you all, it will be better if you all go home and get some rest, so you can come back early tomorrow, refreshed and with some new ideas. Eren, I know you had an especially long night. Need me to give you a ride home?” Pixis asked, concern evident on his face.

    “Nah, I’m good! I live only a couple blocks down from here. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Eren smiled and waved, as he walked out the door, soon followed by the rest of the team.

    Little did they know, a curious pair of eyes was watching them from their security cameras.

     “Well, well, well. Things just got a lot more interesting, didn’t they. Eren Yeager, you better be prepared. I’m coming for you.”


	2. Chapter Two: Past Revealed

     Eren woke up to the incistant knocking on his door. Blinking his eyes slowly, he glanced over at his clock on his nightstand, and growled when it read 7:00 a.m. He contemplated where or not he should get up, but when the knocking become harder, his decision was made.

     With a long, drawn out sigh, Eren slowly walked to the door, imagining along the way how many different ways he can murder this person and where to hide the body. He’s watched enough Criminal Minds and been a paramedic long enough he thinks he can get away with it. Getting closer to the door, Eren detected a strong, smoke and cinnamon smell, one that must belong to a very powerful alpha. It smelt familiar, but Eren couldn’t place where he might’ve met an alpha with this smell.

     Not remembering giving his address out to an alpha, Eren was on high alert, but his inner omega was keening at the strong alpha smell. His inner turmoil was confusing, so he slowly grabbed his baseball bat that he kept by the front door, and peeked through the peephole, while cautiously opened the door, ready to strike if needed.

    Turns out he didn’t, because there stood Levi, the asshole from yesterday. Maybe I should have hit him and claimed I just didn’t see him. Eren thought, but quickly dismissed it. He may have been tired after a long work day, and just took his frustrations out on Eren. Either way, Eren liked to see the best in people, and Levi looked like he could use a friend or two.

     “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here?” Eren asked, leaning against the doorway, waiting for an answer. Just because he deserves a second chance doesn’t mean he has to be nice, besides, Eren wasn’t a morning person so he was a natural grump.

     Levi, on the other hand, was doing everything in his power to not jump the omega. God, if he looked good last night, tired and messy, he couldn’t imagine what he would look like energized and refreshed, but right now Levi thanked god for this fucking sight before him. He was greeted with Eren’s hair, tousled, almost like he just got done having sex. His eyes were halfway open, eyelashes long and dark against his tan skin, fluttering in a way that could only be called seductive. And fucking hell, he really must of just gotten out of bed, because all he had on were these sinful booty shorts that cupped the perfectness and curves of his ass, and a tank top that was cropped so high his whole stomach was on view. Levi’s inner Alpha was salivating at the sight, the same feeling of mine, mate, claim coursing through his system.

    Shaking his head, Levi berated himself. Get a grip, Levi thought. Clearing his throat and forcing himself to look anywhere but Eren, he barked out, “Pixis sent me to get you, there was another murder last night. And, well, I also volunteered to come because….I owe you an apology for how I acted last night. I was a fucking asshole to you for no reason except I was frustrated, so will you fucking forgive me.”  
  
     Eren couldn’t help but giggle at how cute Levi was acting, all mad and shy at the same time. “Apology accepted, just don’t ever do that again. If you want, you can come on in while I get dressed, help yourself to some coffee or anything in the fridge.” Eren couldn’t help but notice how nice Levi looked in a suit, all professional and a rugged kind of handsome. And damn, those muscles are to die for.

    Eren fought the rising blush forcing itself on his face. His inner omega was purring, mate and mine a constant chant the longer Levi was near.

     “Thank you, I might just make myself a cup of coffee, if that’s okay with you?” Levi asked, stepping inside and taking his jacket off, and oh, wow, okay, that shirt was way to small and conformed for a powerful built man like that, and Eren had to force himself to look away, because his dreams may not be so innocent anymore if he kept ogling Levi.

    “Well, I’m going to get dressed real quick...wait...do I have to wear a suit like you guys do? Or can I just be comfortable?” Eren really didn’t want to wear a suit because one, they’re uncomfortable as hell, and two, he has never had good experiences in a suit, too many bad memories come with them.

    Levi quickly picked up Eren’s discomfort about the suit topic, and decided to be a good person (for once) and said, “Nah, you can just wear whatever you want, as long as it is appropriate.”

     “Okay! Just checking, I’ll be back out in a minute, just make yourself comfortable!” Eren smiled and twirled around, skipping to his bedroom, Levi’s eyes glued to his long, perfect legs the whole time.

     Sighing, Levi took the chance to look around a little bit. For the little amount of money Eren makes (Levi knows because maybe he got curious and did some digging) his apartment was very nice, and was surprisingly spotless. Grabbing the coffee on the counter, Levi started brewing a pot for him and Eren.

     Digging around for some cups, he glanced over at the fringe and noticed the lone picture taped up there, with a much younger Eren, along with a woman and a man. Eren was a pitting image of his mother, the same dark hair, tan skin, and omega curves. The only difference is their eyes, hers a beautiful blue, while the father had green.

    “She was beautiful, wasn’t she? Always smiling, quick to forgive anyone who wronged her.” Eren came out from nowhere, startling Levi, but he kept himself composed.  
“You look a lot like her, you both are beautiful. She seems like a wonderful lady.” Levi responded, relishing in the blush on Eren’s face. He indeed dressed comfy, a pair of skinny jeans and an old New York University crew neck, with a pair of converse. He looked good, and Levi could picture himself and Eren, living together and being domestic.  
  
      Eren speaking brought him out of his daydream. “I can remember her constantly reprimanding me for picking fights, while my father got mad because I didn’t win them, I always got my ass kicked. I like to think I mellowed out a little bit since then.” Eren suddenly got a somber look on his face, and his voice got softer. “They died when I was nine. We were in a car crash, I was the only survivor. I’ve been orphaned ever since, but I do pretty good on my own. I like to think I’m making them proud, helping other people.” His mourning face got whipped around, his grin coming right back, a sheepish look accompany it. “Sorry, that was a sob story you probably didn’t want to hear this early in the morning.”

      Levi shook his head and laughed. “Don’t ever be sorry for something like that, you brat. I don’t mind listening to you talk, and I want to get to know you. Besides, I’m in the same boat you are. I lost my parents when I was eight, and was raised by my uncle ever since, the damn bastard still is alive today. But don’t you ever feel bad talking about your life, it’s important just like everything else. And if someone makes you feel bad, tell me and I’ll come kick their ass.” He added, and a small smile was seen for a fleeting moment, but Eren still caught it.

    “Wow.” Eren accidentally said out loud.  
  
    “What do you mean by wow? I can be sincere if I fucking want to.” Levi stated, his usual frown back in its rightful place.

     Eren giggled. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it was just that I’ve never really seen you smile before.” A soft smile and head tilt from Eren sent an arrow straight through Levi’s heart, but not as much as his next sentence did. “It’s nice, you should do it more often.”

     A ringing of Levi’s phone brought them out of their little moment. Growling, Levi answered it and put it on speaker, answering it with a gruff, “This better be fucking good.”

    A chuckle was heard on the other side of the phone. “Just checking in to see where you were at, it’s been thirty minutes since you went and got Eren. I was starting to think he murdered you.”

    Eren laughed. “I almost did when I saw who it was and what time in the morning I woke up. I’m not a morning person at all. But we are just about to leave my apartment, I just got done with all my stuff.”

     “Ah, Eren, nice to hear your voice. Again, I’m glad to be working alongside with you today. Keep Levi in check on the way here for me.” Erwin commented, feeling relaxed at the angelic voice on the other side of the phone. His inner alpha was practically giddy at the thought of seeing him again.

     “Sure, no problem captain.” Eren teases back, while Levi growled at how good those two were getting along, jealousy rearing its ugly head. Without thinking Levi hung up without saying goodbye.

     “Come on Eren, let's get going. We have a lot of work to do today. We could use a different set of eyes, as well as a new perspective.” He said, and Eren just nodded his head, a little miffed at Levi’s sudden change of a attitude.

                        Time Skip

     As soon as Levi and Eren entered through the doors, Eren was bombarded with people hustling around, policemen and agents all working together in what could only be considered as some sort of organized chaos.

     “Yeah, it can get pretty fucking busy in this place, but luckily we have our own conference room to ourselves.” Levi commented, noticing Eren’s discomfort with so many people in one tiny space.

     Heading to the back of the police station where their private room was, Eren couldn’t help but notice how tense everyone was. How bad could this case be? Eren thought. Entering the room, the Elite members all looked up.

     “Eren, Levi, thank god you’re here! We’ve been working on this man for non stop now! The killer seems to have left something behind this time, on purpose! Come take a look.” Armin exclaimed, vibrating with excitement at the prospect of finally breaking open this case.

    Following Armin to the table where all the evidence was laid out, in the middle was a single sheet of paper with something written on it.

    “It seems to be a letter addressed to us, but I was hoping you could maybe decipher it?” Erwin asked, looking at Eren hopefully.

    “Well, I’m not really good with deciphering stuff but I’ll take a crack at it!” Eren claimed, nervousness suddenly brimming up inside him. Smelling the omega’s discomfort, Erwin and Levi both let out calming pheromones.

     Eren picked up the letter carefully, and started to read out loud what it said. “There once was a boy, depressed and alone, with no one to guide him through the troubles of life. Then one day came along a man, a hero so strong and bold. He took this little angel in, cleaned him up and fed him, and in return, all that little boy had to do was dance for the hero’s people. Years went by, and the hero taught the boy many things, like how to fight, how to seduce, and most importantly, how to live. Unfortunately, the boy grew more independent and strong willed, being tainted by the agent who told him that his life with his hero was dangerous. He got taken away from the hero, leaving the hero’s son, who was a friend, soon to be lover, alone and depressed. The hero’s boy spent years working his way to the top, and now he has finally got there. He wants his little “angel” back. If someone gets in my way, there is going to be hell to pay. Have I gotten your attention yet? Remember I love you, mein Engel.”

    By the time Eren got down reading he was shaking so bad that the paper rattled in his hands. Just as his knees gave out, Erwin wrapped his arms around him and started whispering comforting words.

    “Get Pixis down here stat! He knows Eren better than any of us!” Erwin commanded. It only took Pixis ten minutes to get to the station, and by then Eren was composed and ready to talk.

     “Are you positive about this Eren, if it-“ Pixis began, but Eren cut him off.

      “No, they need to understand what you did for me and who we are dealing with.” Eren took a deep breath, smiling up at Erwin who put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I was an orphan at the age of nine. I had no other family, so I lived on the streets for three years before Mr. Hannes found me and brought me in to live with him.” A harsh laugh came out of Eren. “If I knew then that he was the head of the German mafia, I wouldn’t have gone so willingly. Anyways, he trained me to fight and become an infiltrator, and a seducer when needed. However, when I presented as an omega, they all changed. He needed an Alpha successor, so he taught me how to dance. I became a stripper for his club, while he trained his new recruit, Zeke. Zeke and me began friends fast. He was my only connection to sanity at that point of time. We stick together through thick and thin, always giving everybody hell. When I was around seventeen years old, Pixis was regularly visiting the club. He was on the case of a bad strip club, with young omegas working there. He got me out of that hell hole, gave me a place to live, and a college education. I forgot all about Zeke and then til now. God, I am so sorry you guys are in this mess.”

      “Eren, this is not your fault, so don’t blame yourself for something that you can’t control. What you need to look forward to is being here with all of us and away from Zeke. I will not allow anyone to hurt you, okay?” Erwin said, oozing a calm scent that felt so right to Eren. Erwin’s smell made him feel at home, safe and protected. His inner omega preened with delight at all the attention he was getting today.

     “What I don’t get is what does all these murders have to do with Eren? If Zeke is really after Eren, why did he kill the interns, assistants, and our most recent victim, the director of finances for the state? Surely there has to be some motive to kill them. And why wait til now to make his presence known? I don’t know about you guys, but this isn’t making any sense.” Mikasa spoke, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

     “She makes a good point, we don’t know anything really about this guy except for what Eren knows, and that’s been years ago. As for the murders, that should be our top focus right now, since that is the piece of the puzzle that we still need to figure out.” Armin quipped. Eren nodded his head along in agreement, while Levi and Erwin were both hesitant on Eren’s protection not being the main goal.

     “Since I can smell the disapproval from you two, how about we all take turns staying at Eren’s place? We can make a schedule of what days someone gets, and that way Eren can be protected but also keep our focus on the case.” Mikasa said, but her suggestion was met with obvious disdain from Eren.  
  
     “I am perfectly fine, thank you very much! I was trained by the best of the best, so I don’t need anyone protecting me! I’ve survived this long, so you guys don’t need to waste your time babysitting me.” Eren shot back, annoyed at the idea of someone protecting him. He has always been a survivor, and anyone who dares come after him can kindly be acquainted with his fist in their face.

     “We aren’t saying you can hold your own, because lord knows you can, but we would all feel better if you at least had one of us with you at all times, just in case. Besides, this will be a good team bonding experience, use this time to get to know each other a little bit. What do you say?” Pixis asked, but everyone knew that he meant it as a demand. Pixis was very protective of Eren, having practically raised him since he busted him out of that atrocious place. Eren deserved the world, and he would be damned if he didn’t try to help him get it. Pixis may have also noticed how protective Erwin and Levi were to the omega, but then again, he can wait a little while later to give the dad talk.

      Eren sighed, and debated whether this was a good idea or not. Pixis didn’t leave much room for denial, and Eren knew he owed at least this much to the man. And really, he couldn’t pass up the chance to spend some quality time with Erwin and Levi, oh, and the rest of the team of course. Armin seems pretty cool, and Eren was certain they could become good friends. Mikasa seemed a little standoffish, but they could be good friends too, but nothing more, since Eren didn’t swing that way. Hange on the other hand, was a little too crazy for Eren’s taste, but he was sure that she would be a good person to have on your side. As for Levi and Erwin, his inner omega made it clear that it was interested in both alphas. Eren was still cautious though. He wasn’t really one to rush a relationship, he liked to get to know the other for a while before dating.

      Decision made, Eren said, “Alright, I’ll do it. But on one condition, I choose who to have with me and on what day. I’m still a paramedic on top of all of this, and I work the evening shift, six til ten, so you guys would obviously have to drive around with me and Marco, my partner, during that time. Anything else I will be here working with you guys. Monday and Tuesday can be with Armin, Wednesday Hange, Thursday Mikasa, Friday Levi, all of you on Saturday, and Erwin on Sunday. Sound like a plan?”

    Levi and Erwin growled at the same time, “Why does Armin get to fucking have two days with you?”

    Both turned and glared at each other, but their gazes softened when Eren spoke up, trying and failing to contain his giggles, “Well, we are both omegas, and Armin seems like someone I can be good friends with.”

    Armin grinned and squealed like a girl. “Yes! We are going to have so much fun! Too bad we don’t have Friday together, we could go to some clubs and party hard.”

    Eren grinned right back. “Now that sounds like a damn good plan. I’m a pretty good dancer if I do say so myself.”

    Both of the omegas broke out in laughter, Levi and Erwin’s hearts melting at the pureness that Eren was. At that exact moment, Erwin and Levi both felt complete, Eren was laughing and smiling. They vowed at that moment that they would do anything to keep him safe, and protect him from any dangerous alphas and threats to the angel. Neither could predict the amount of hardships they would be going through in the next couple of weeks, not only at odds with each other trying to be Eren’s one and only mate, but to protect him from the maniac Zeke, and prevent more murders from happening. For right now, they just enjoyed the peace of being in Eren’s presence.  
  
     Unbeknownst to them, the fight to be the best alpha has already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so that was a long one! Sorry for it being kind of boring, but don’t worry it will get better! And you got a feel of what happened to Eren in his past! Also, I saw in a lot of the comments that you guys want some threesome action with Erwin, Eren, and Levi being a poly couple? If you want that just let me know in the comments and I’ll try to make it happen, hope you liked it!


End file.
